


i just love your puppy dog eyes

by lukioo



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Depressed Kyle, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K2 - Freeform, Karma is a Bitch, Kenny is a sweetheart, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lovely, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One of My Favorites, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Puppy Love, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kenny is a great friend, stan and wendy are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo
Summary: The love of Kyle's life just recently proposed to Wendy Testaburger, leaving Kyle to feel alone and heartbroken, having his best friend and lifelong crush leave him behind while he makes a living with Wendy.Meanwhile, Kenny McCormick gets a text from Kyle, urgently asking him to come over.When Kenny arrives, it’s a bit more than he can handle without cuddling and some “platonic” forehead kisses (that turn into lovingly kisses (not on the forehead)) to soothe the heartbroken Kyle Broflovski.Lotsa fluff and comfortI need an outlet for all the K2 inspiration I’m getting with everyday experiences





	i just love your puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is sprawled out on my bed and pushing her paws against my chest  
> She’s a wonderful cat (*´꒳`*)  
> Just thought I’d let y’all know
> 
> ((If you want you can tell me about your pets in the comments! Feedback and animals make me feel happy))

A ding coming from Kyle's phone brings his attention away from his bowl of ice cream and Netflix, and he grins a bit when he sees it's Stan.

Stan: Hey, I've got some super good news I'm sure you wanna heeeear

Kyle: hit me with it!

Stan: I proposed to Wendy!!!  
Stan: and sHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!

Kyle felt his heart practically sink to his stomach, as he tried to muster a smile.  
Kyle: Oh wow!! That's so great to hear!

Stan: I KNOW  
Stan: IM STILL FREAKING OUT

Kyle tries to bite back the tears, a lump in his throat.  
Stan: It's good that she moved in too when she did because now her parents aren't upset anymore that she did move in and that we're ENGAGED

Kyle: N'aww well you should go spend time with your fiance

Stan: I like your idea, Ky. Talk to ya tomorrow

Kyle: yup :)

Kyle spoons double chocolate ice cream into his mouth while trying to keep back sobs and unpauses the episode of Supernatural that he was on.

\---------------

"Hello?" Kenny picks up his phone.  
"Hey, Ken," Kyle says from over the line, voice cracking a bit.  
"You alright, Kyle?" He asks when he hears how much his voice breaks. There's a small silence at the end of the line; then a heavy sigh.  
"No."  
"I'm coming over."

\---------------

Kenny knocks on the door of Kyle's apartment and a voice calls from inside, telling him its unlocked.  
Kyle is sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets and sniffling while snack wrappers are strewn across the coffee table, despite how clean Kyle usually is. Kenny sits down next to the tear-stained, heartbroken Jew.  
"Is this because of Stan getting engaged to Wendy?" Kenny asks, rubbing his back. He nods, leting out a hefty sob.  
"It's not fair, Kenny!" He yells, turning to the blonde and putting his forehead against his chest. Kenny pauses the television, pulling Kyle in and rubbing his back to hopefully soothe him.  
"It's alright, Kyle. Cry it out. Cry it out, Kyle.” Kenny soothes, kissing the top of his forehead, red curls tickling his nose. Kyle looks up at Kenny under long eyelashes, sniffling and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Kenny cups his cheeks, brushing the tears off. Kyle leans forward, pressing their foreheads together, feeling the blondes breathing pattern and matching it as best as possible. They don’t take away eye contact the whole time, until Kenny closes the gap between them by gently pressing his lips against Kyle’s. Kyle kisses back lightly, pulling away first from Kenny. Deep green with hints of rich brown like a rainforest gaze warmly into soft ocean blue with hazel peaking in from the iris. “I-Kenny,” He breathes, shaking his head and cupping Kenny’s face with his hands too. 

“That wasn’t right,” Kenny murmurs, trying to stand up and leave when Kyle pulls him back down roughly.  
“It was fine,” he insists, kissing him once again and bringing him back down onto the couch.

The blonde smiles against Kyle’s lips, tangling his fingers in the thick curls of Kyle’s hair.  
When they pull away they both begin to laugh, pressing their foreheads together again.  
When they come down from laughing, Kenny moves on the couch to allow Kyle to lay on top of his body, and begins to play with his hair.  
Kyle looks up at him, grinning widely.  
“There’s the smile I know and love,” Kenny teases, a pink flush coming over Kyle’s face.  
“Thank you for coming over,” he murmurs.  
“Anytime, dear.”  
“Kenny, why do you like me?” Kyle asks after a minute of silence.  
“Well,” he starts, “because you’re my best friend.”  
“Okay. Why did you kiss me?”  
“Oh, umm, I’m not sure why,” he looks somewhere else in the room.  
“It wasn’t something bad!” Kyle quickly states, seeing Kenny’s face drop. “I liked it.” The blonde’s eyes flit up, smiling. “Tell me what you liked about it,” he teases. Kyle rolls his eyes.  
“Why’d I even say anything.” He wraps his arms around Kenny’s waist, laying against his stomach and enjoying his body heat.  
After a while, Kyle has fallen asleep and Kenny has fallen in love once again. 

———————

“What time is it??” Kyle murmurs groggily when he wakes up, pressed flush against Kenny’s chest.  
“Dunno,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  
“Were you asleep too?”  
“Mmhm.”  
“Oh.”  
“Mmhm.”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Me too,” Kenny agrees as Kyle sits up and becomes eye level with him.

“I’ve got Spaghetti O’s.” Kyle shrugs, lightly laughing.  
“How old are you?” Kenny teases.  
“I’m five!” Kyle plays along with him, bopping his nose.  
“Well, this little five year old needs to get some sustenance in his body.” Kenny picks Kyle up from underneath his thighs, hoisting him up and prompting him to wrap his arms around his shoulder for balance.  
Kyle smiles mischievously, pressing his lips against Kenny’s, distracting him a bit.  
“You little asshole,” Kenny purrs against him, setting him down onto the counter.  
He folds his legs around Kenny’s waist, pulling him in closer.  
They pull away with a laugh and then a long overdue hug.  
“I’m feeling better,” Kyle whispers.  
“Good.”  
“I’m still hungry.”  
“Patience, dear.”

————————

The two boys snack on leftover pizza that was in the freezer after deciding that cooking took too much effort and they just wanted to eat and sleep some more.  
“I’m telling you, pineapple on pizza is disgusting! It just doesn’t belong,” Kyle insists, taking a large chunk out of his slice of cheese pizza.  
“Kyle, I don’t care if it’s straight up dirt on a pizza, I’m getting fed free food in a house with free hugs.” Kenny retorts, “And plus, my hostess is the prettiest in all of the land.”   
Kyle shoves Kenny’s face away, and shakes his head. “You’re such a suck up, McCormick.” 

“Only for you,” he smiles, kissing Kyle's cheek.

“Mhmm.” Kyle murmurs, shoving the last bite of pizza in his mouth. He nuzzles down onto Kenny again, pulling the blanket over his head and kissing him once more before going completely hermit crab.   
“Love you,” he whispers.   
“Love you too, Ky.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & feedback are very appreciated <3
> 
> (=^ェ^=)


End file.
